Aura Wars: aftermath
by bankerrtx01
Summary: After the events of Fallout and immediately after Golden age, Ash Ketchum must pick up the pieces of the falling humanity and be able to repare untold damage to the multiverse. Before it shatters again, 4B of NintenVerse, (anyone want to redo this pm me)
1. Chapter 1

Aura wars: Aftermath

After the events of Fallout and immediately after Golden age, Ash Ketchum must pick up the pieces of the falling humanity and be able to repare untold damage to the multiverse. Before it shatters again, 4B of NintenVerse,

-Story start-

(Ketchum household Pallet town)

Ash Ketchum Grandmaster of Aura sighed as he relaxed on his couch at home as he threw off the armor of Sir Aaron,

"Hey love how was work today?" A voice called

"Tiring love, but it's better seeing as your here…" Ash Said

"Aw Ash such a charmer, come on love I've made soup." His wife Serena said in the other room Ash got up and went to the Kitchen but stopped as he heard a noice behind him

"_You cannot escape your fate," _Ash narrowed his eyes and turned away as he headed down the hall

"_You should've died on mount silver, this was because of you. You need to make up for it...you cannot escape your fate." _The voice said getting louder,

Ash shook his head and headed into the kitchen "so Serena what soup has my lovely wife made-." Ash stopped as insted of Serena hanging over the stove making stew, was of a portal leading to the reverse world, Serena collapsed in a chair looking like a husk and pikachu crushed under a boulder blood pooling around him.

"_You did this only to yourself...you cannot escape your fate!" _The voice yelled as Ash screamed

(Ash's bedroom Battle Castle)

Ash lurched forward waking up sweaty from the nightmare he looked over to see both His wife Serena and his partner Pikachu sound asleep, Ash sighed, and calmed his breathing, before he got dressed to meditate, he looked at the clock and relized it was 5:00am

In the battle castle rear courtyard was Ash's private training ground, the use of test dummies and all sorts of weapons to be used for him, it also housed a garden Serena planted. And a nice area for his Pokémon can sleep outside of there Pokéballs.

As of now Ash was using this as a meditation area as he sat cross legged he was floating by his aura falling slightly each time he breathed in and rose up when he breathed out, when he felt a pulse of aura, he opened his eyes to see Lucario standing with Crossed arms,

(Your Aura is screwed up to hell) Lucario Said Ash uncrossed his legs and stood on his own two feet, "had an nightmare last night." Ash explaned

(More like PTSD trip...you forget we are Aura linked, I can see what you see in your entirety, and while I can block it off still it doesn't mean I don't recognize it all,) Lucario Said

"It's just...how can I that reality never existed I shouldn't even-." Ash Said

(You are the epicenter of the fold, you are forced to see the two realities in there entirety, those around you only see there secondary roles you however See everything, probably the only one else who would have more experience in this is Mew or Arceus.) Lucario Said

"Do you think I should meet with them?" Ash asked,

(I feel it maybe the only way you would get relief…) Lucario Said

Later Ash walked Inside and found Serena awake, as he walked to the closet and got changed,

"Had another nightmare again?" Serena asked,

"Something like that yea…" he said as he put on a shirt,

He felt the gentle touch of Serena's hand as he turned around and a soft kiss on his lips from hers, and a smile, I know you Ash, please don't hide from this…" Serena said, Ash nodded

"I'll try it's just there's nothing you can do." He Said

"Maybe but we also know talking also helps." She said

"Yeah...you should probably get ready for the day I need to check to see if any reports came in during the night." Ash said as he got up

As Ash walked to the bridge Pikachu and Lucario fell into place by his side,

As ash reached the bridge he looked to see the reports he wanted, several from the Queen of Rota Talking about Goodshow being upset by the info Lance and Cynthia told him about the Smash brothers Alliance, and a few new troop transfers, that didn't concern him, all but the last one,

"I spoke to Deila she is sending the Super Commandos Team and over all second in command of the forces Jessie, James, And Meowth along with a squad of there best to remain as permanent members of your crew, I hope this helps you you are to Rendivue with the TR-Grandeur in two days time -Queen Ziantha-"

Ash Scoffed Having Jessie James and Meowth won't be so bad he just hoped they weren't doing anything important.

Ash sighed. As he tossed the last letter away to show he had one from his mother. 'Probably about explaining the vitality of the troops she sent to "protect her son," Ash couldn't help but smile at how motherly If also scarie and badass his mother was. As he opens the letter

Dear ash

Hello love it's your mother, I'm sure your busy so I will make this quick Queen Ziantha inform me you wished to have a few members of the TR-SS on the team Incase you encounter any more mega energy weapons. I have no problem with this seeing as many of the forces have fallen into the phase of "police action now so I'm sending Jessie, James and Meowth, also with a squad of 15 TR-SS from here personal pick of the mill, seeing as The three of them are the best of the Best I've seen I have no doubt only the best follow them, I wish you luck Ash and don't forget to change your underwear.

Love mom,

Ash put the letter down and chuckled, as he looked back at the console. He pinged the TR-Grandjur and started making course to it.

Ash Sighed as he sat back when suddenly an beeping went off As ash looked over and turned it on and found himself face to face with Charles Goodshow

" ah Hello Charles what can I do for you?" Ash asked

" cut the crap Ash." He snapped

Ash stopped smiling and looked at Goodshow

"I've gotten reports of an unknown settlement near the borders of Kanto and Johto and when I sent a few people to check it out they were forced away and said they were allied with you.

As president of the Pokemon association I order you to cut ties with this foreign power at once and return the land stolen to us." He said

" yea no." Ash said

" excuse me?" Charles asked

" the alliance of the kingdom of Hyrule and the kingdom of Rota is a treaty in between stopping a full scale war between reality, I will let you know Charles the kingdom of Hyrule makes up 90% of the known alternative reality, and have allied with Rota because we know we can defend our allies can you give me the same confidence?" Ash asked

Goodshow growled knowing the orginaztion was peaceful and couldn't do as they needed

" fine ash I will back off with the one exemption that the next meeting you hold will include the Pokemon Leauge." He said

Ash nodded and with that Goodshow hung up.

Ash sighed. Now he had to inform Link.

Ash flew the battle castle to pick up Jessie James and meowth

Eoc)

Ok so kinda died at the end of this but haven't written about this in a while next chapter will be soon hopefully, keep reading Bankerrtx01


	2. Chapter 2

Aura wars: Aftermath

After the events of Fallout and immediately after Golden age, Ash Ketchum must pick up the pieces of the falling humanity and be able to repare untold damage to the multiverse. Before it shatters again, 4B of NintenVerse,

-chapter Start-

TR-SS Grandeur

TR-SS super commandos Commander James, Jessie and assassin Meowth stood on the bridge with there squad of 15 Other TR-SS teams while not in charge of the Sky fortress the place still felt at home to them, although so did the idea of killing with 1911's there standard issue sidearm.

On the bridge was the commander of the TR-SS flying the sky fortress to the last location of the Battle castle.

The commander looked back at them " alright we are here you guys get ready, remember that you got a few extra toys in the cargo hold for you." He said as the Super commando nodded and left

In the cargo hold Jessie and James locates there " toys" along with there main transportation vehicle the Modified SR-71 blackbird with a larger hull to hold there more extra toys. The Gen 2 Mega energy power armor ( MEPA) using the radiant energy released from the mega stones the power armor enhances all attacks, however the downside is the armor is extremely heavy and cannot be moved without power making it a physical coffen should it lose power in a fight.

" huh looks like She did read my Christmas list."

Jessie rolled her eyes as she headed up to turn on the jet

On the side 10 super commandos reached there MEPA's and turned them on and brought them into the blackbird.

" everything in?" Jessie asked

James counted and nodded.

" alright shutting hatch Commander we are ready to launch." Jessie said

On the bridge the commander nodded

" understood opening bay doors now good luck commandos." He said on the PA

" _with where we are going we won't need luck." _James said

The commander scoffed and nodded " I'm sure." He said

As he watched as the Blackbird flew out of the hanger and toward the battle castle in the distance.

( Ash Ketchum)

Ash sat in his chair as he watched as the blackbird got closer and closer to his fortress.

Finally he was being hailed and he responded.

" Ah, Jessie,James, Meowth, it's been too long," Ash said

" far too indeed, permission to come aboard?" Jessie asked

" granted I regret to say I wasn't expecting a Blackbird to be held in the courtyard, but I will manage." Ash said

" if you would like we can house inside the underpart of the ship so you can use the courtyard to keep training the Aura guardian's." James said

" I may consider that but first I wanna take those Mega Energy weapon's off and mount them to the Battle castle, so please first land in the courtyard then we will discuss the landing spot for the new recon vehicle." Ash said

Jessie, James And Meowth nodded and logged off as Ash turned on the intercom and announced there arrival.

( Blackbird)

" he seems nice." Jessie said.

" yes but he is put under stress by Something I believe he just had a talk with Goodshow." James said.

" we are landing." Jessie said as the Blackbird hit the sod,

Good now before we launch again we need to come up with some way to go without catching the grass on fire." James said Meowth and Jessie nodded as she opened the rear hatch.

" everyone out." James ordered as the TR-SS exited the vehicle.

Outside the courtyard was empty aside from. Ash and Lucario.

"Grandmaster." James and Ash Shook hands.

" come the dinning room is set." He said

James nodded to the commandos who unattached from the MEPA's and they all headed to the feast,

" so Ash I have to ask what does Goodshow want?" James asked as they walked the halls.

Ash huffed at how easy James could read him.

" nothing much just hard to oblige, he wants the Alliance to be more transparent ith there actions, he doesn't like how Rota is "conspiring with a foreign power." He's has demanded that we houses him with the next meeting with King Link, and Hyrule,"

" I guess it's more complex than that?" James asked

" quiet seeing as one he doesn't regester The TR-SS as allies only as a terrorist power, I'm afraid I can't have you during the meeting, however it is also needed you meet King Link so he knows what your capacity is and what your willing and not willing to do." Ash said

" I will follow your order when you need them Ash, and although the Alternative reality event didn't occur physically here the bond we made in those unyears has remained I will always have your back." James said

" good I was counting on that, so there is a slight change of plan obviously, we are heading to new Hyrule so you can meet King Link now." He said

" how long should it be until we are there?" James asked

" about 7-8 hours you have a good night rest in the meantime." He said

James and the rest of the TR-SS has there food and did just that. As they slept.

( hall of origins)

In the hall of origins the main room was one large table where all the legendary Pokémon of the world would be able to talk at, and at the head was a major throne, and sitting on it was Arceus the Creator if Pokèmon: or so the legend goes,

In hindsight though the mythos of humanity as compared to actual history is always convouleted in order to suit there present religion they so sight at this time,

While Yes Arceus created Pokémon and he did not birth the universe, how could he he was in an egg at the time, and you can't have meterial in an inmeterial world ( citing dark matter)

How did he arrive then? Well from the real creator of Pokémon and the universe: Mew while his story is far more complex and not something to talk about now, his story is the reason the entire events are playing out,

As of now Lord Arcus and Lord Mew sat across from each other to talk,

" _I have to say lord Mew, these portals are a worrying situation." _Arceus said

" _Agreed Arcus, But we cannot let things we are unable to affect cloud our abilities, as of now we must-."_

Clap!

A clap echoed amough the chamber as a portal opened and two floating hands appeared behind Lord Mew.

Mew!" Arceus screamed as he charged up Jugement but Mew stopped him

" wait!" He said

The hands who were also waving around in a 'don't shoot' motion then turned to mew

"_I have a feeling your here for a reason…" _he said

The hands nodded and then talked in Sign language about everything.

" _oh I see…" _Mew said as the form of communication occurs like a dance.

" _I understand now, yes I will inform the Hero's of this universe about what is to come, I thank you, I take it you will go off and gather the other hero's?" _Mew asked

The two hands nodded

" _then I thank you for your aid Both of you Master and Crazy Hand…" _Mew said

Both hands nodded and clapped before they vanished. Leaving Arceus and Mew alone

"_Lord Mew what was that about?" _He asked

" _events are moving far faster than I ever thought," _Mew said

" _shall I summon the council?"_ Arceus asked

" _no… they will only get in the way… our only hope is on the new group. The Smash Brother Alliance." _Mew said as he stood up " _I must go I am sorry Arceus I will answer your question in time." _He said as he flew off.

Arceus watched as Mew left he sighed.

( New Hyrule)

In the town of new Hyrule a shadow formed over the sky as the citizen's looked up but did not panic, as the battle castle slowly fell on them.

Outside King Link and Lady Hylia watched as the battle castle landed.

I guess we shall see what Grandmaster Ash wants to show us." King link said as the two headed off Arm in Arm.

Ash and King link met in a standard meeting arrangement. As he then spoke to King link revealing The TR-SS commandos of Jessie James and Meowth. As King link and Lady Hylia talked logistics and future intergation of there society.

**King Link, Lady Hylia, Grandmaster Ketchum, Serena Ketchum, Jessie, James and Meowth will return in Smash Brothers: Worlds apart**

(Eoc) well that's it, few short chapters but this is needed and the next book will be entirely Smash Brothers, I hope you enjoy, keep reading, Bankerrtx01.


End file.
